


Percy jackson oneshots

by AnotherMellowWriter



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Cabin Fic, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Character Death, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grocery Shopping, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Musicians, No Smut, Other, Percy is a Dork, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weapons, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMellowWriter/pseuds/AnotherMellowWriter
Summary: Oneshots about percy jackson made by a person who has never read the books but i look at fanart and try my best. This isnt a crack fic and im actually trying to make it realistic,I apoligyze for starting a war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry in advanced 
> 
> I tried 
> 
> Im sorry fandom

Im so sorry for doing this to you fandom 

The first chapter is Nico and Percy 

Please help me 

 

 

I dont know what im doing


	2. Percy and annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmhhhm santa
> 
>  
> 
> Im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ImmA SnAkee

"anna did you get your book yet" percy screamed from outside the dorm

Things in camp half blood were going well, he and annabeth just started dating and they were both happy  
Although annabeth took forever to get ready 

"Hold on" she screamed from inside 

They were supposed to meet the others half an hour ago but anna just had to take a third shower today 

Jesus its only noon

"alright we can go now" she smiled 

"finally" percy joked 

She playfully hit him in the shoulder 

The started walking towards the cafe smiling when suddenly anna fell to the floor dead 

He looked around and saw his best friend holding a bloody knife

"dude what the hell I said to wait after I married her" he said annoyed

"sorry dude" he said walking away with his faviorite pet squirrel

Now who was he gonna marry 

"ME MARRY MEE" Nico yelled far away running towards him like his life depended on it 

"No nico I dont want you pal emo ass" percy was upset now 

Nico fell to the ground rolling around and sobbing

Will walked by with a coffee a vored look on his face 

Nico got up and started following will with a puppy dog face

Percy layed down infront of a tree and let it fall on him 

God was he bored 

He watched as the gods ascended down their throwns to crown luke of his accomplishments

Bianca walked down the clouds with a coffee 

"hey whats up percy"

"nothing just tryna die"

"mood"she said as she sipped her coffee 

"kinda sucks how you killed me" she said a bored expression on her face

"yup" percy then passed out 

Bianco then walked over to luke and splashed coffee in his face 

Nico was begging to kiss will just once 

"Fuck OFF you emo" will said frustrated

"Im TrYing" nico said as he tripped on his third rock

Luke in desperate to get rid of the coffee jumped in the lake

Annabeth left to take her 4th shower today 

Will finally getting sick of nico and dying

The man/minotaur was seen making flower crowns for his lord and savior squirrel

Yup just another normal day in camp half blood


	3. Treat yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys What UpS i gotta hot one for you today 
> 
>  
> 
> EEnny joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligize on behalf of the pens half soul thats left in my body.

Percy was yeeted into the depts of hell and after learning about his death. He chilled on his throne.

He turned his head to see nico scrolling on his phone.

They nodded to eachother.

"hows will doing" 

"good we just went out on a third date" he said not looking up from his phone

Nico got over his crush on percy and was now obsessed with will.

Percy cant belive he was killed by his own grover although he wasnt surprised when he was brain washed by his pet squirrel and it took over the world.

The world was outsmarted by a squirrel.

He saw grover walk through the gates of hell looking sad.

"hey bud finally get yourself killed to" 

"yeah, i cant belive my own squirrel betrayed me"he said kicking the ground and sliding into a chair.

"youll get used to it" biance said sipping on her coffee.

They all sighed in aggrement.

Percy was a little surprised to see the squirrel walk through the gates looking down.

"what happend to you" percy asked

"I called annabeth, anny." the squirrel shuddered at the memory

"ouch. She does not like being called that" 

Percy closed his eyes and took in the sights of hell.


	4. Its a MUSICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy haven't updated in a while 
> 
> (pretend he wasn't the only one in the cabin) 
> 
> Or 1 out of 2

Percy Jackson never took things seriously unless it came to scheming 

And lucky for him he had the perfect plan 

He had to give up 2 weeks of time to plan and get everything in order 

He made a deal with the devil for the supplies he needed but he finally had everything

He spent two weeks locked up in his cabin brewing the green slimy potion 

Which forced everyone else to sleep outside in the dirt but he let Tyson chill in it He was to dumb to remember anything anyway 

Tyson was his favorite although he always smelled like chicken 

Which is why he'd make the perfect victim

Everyone would be mad at him even if they went along with anything he said but they would thank him soon 

He picked up the small glass bottle filled with the green serum He had enough

He made it smell like fruit juice so no one would notice the strange smell it had 

He had just enough to slip into the water before breakfast 

His plan was ready and put into action as he dropped into the water supply 

He had waited for this day for 6 months 

He had trained for this for his whole life 

He was ready it was time 

To DANCE. (starkid reference) 

By tomorrow morning everyone should be effected 

it was Time to put on a musical

That serum everyone drank made them unable to stop dancing and they can only sing 

He was ready to put on a show


End file.
